A Fun Day at the Water Park
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The family heads to the water park for a day of fun but Jackie refuses to swim because of self conscious issues. Find out if anyone ever convices her to join in on the fun! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Note-I would like to thank Huntress79 for giving me this idea, I hope I did the idea justice!

A Fun Day at the Water Park

"Hey Jacks, what do you say we take the kids to the water park today? I think they would love it." Nick said as he sat on the couch feeding Karlie a bottle.

"I think that's a good idea, but you'll have to swim with them, I'll just hold Karlie, I don't feel much like swimming."

"Well your parents can come with us to help us watch all the kids, that way you can swim too."

"My parents can come if they want too, but like I said, I don't feel much like swimming." Jackie told him.

"Why not."

"Um, because I just had a baby five weeks ago and I'm a little self conscious. No actually a lot self conscious."

"You look fantastic. Most people would kill to have a body like yours, even if they didn't just have a baby."

"Yeah right." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious." He insisted.

"Well you're very sweet but also full of it. Anyway, I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'm not swimming, but if we are going to take the kids to the water park today I better run to the store to grab some things, do you want me to take Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna and you can stay here with Karlie or are you ok will all four of them?" Jackie asked.

"I'm good with the four of um' we managed just fine when you went to the mall with Ashley that day, except for the fact that Jasmine, Houston, and I about tumbled down the stairs because the two stinkers insisted on grabbing onto my legs as I walked down instead of going down themselves." He paused for a second, smiled, and then continued. "That and the fact that Johnna wore more of her lunch then she ate, she had peanut butter and jelly all over her, it took a long time to get her clean."

Jackie looked at him dubiously.

Seeing the look on her face made him laugh.

"We did fine." He repeated.

"Alright then, I'll be back in just a bit." She said as she grabbed her purse, car keys and left the house.

She was back in less than an hour, when she walked in the house the baby was upstairs crying and Nick was down in the living room chasing Johnna around the room trying to get her shoes on, Nick appeared frustrated but Johnna appeared to be loving this game of _daddy's too slow to catch me_.

To Nick's credit however all three of the kids had their swim wear on, and Jasmine and Houston, unlike their little sister had their shoes on. Jackie laughed as she went into the kitchen, set down her groceries and then went upstairs to go take care of Karlie.

"It's ok sweetheart." Jackie said as she picked up the baby and stuck the pacifier in her mouth.

Karlie immediately soothed.

She then carried Karlie down the stairs and into the living room. Nick was still chasing Johnna around.

Jasmine and Houston sat on the couch giggling like mad.

"Go Donna." Jasmine cheered.

Jackie burst out laughing.

Nick gave Jackie a _quit laughing and help me_ look.

"Here, take Karlie, I'll grab the rascal." Jackie said as she handed the baby over to Nick.

Nick tiredly plopped down on the couch with the baby in his arms.

"You kids are so much easier to handle when you can't crawl or walk." He told his baby girl.

Within a minute or two Jackie had caught Johnna.

"How'd you do that?" Nick asked.

"I'm good." She replied with a grin as she put the little girl's shoes on her.

"You keep an eye on them while I go make sandwiches and pack some other stuff. When I get done with that I'll take them outside and put some sunscreen on them."

"Ok." Nick agreed.

As quickly as Jackie could she made sandwiches and put them in a cooler. She also brought juice for the kids and bottles of water for the adults. After she was finished packing the cooler she grabbed towels, sunglasses, and hats for everyone as well as the kids' arm flotation devices and stuffed everything into a couple plastic bags. She then got Karlie's diaper bag packed with all of the baby's essentials.

When she was finally done with everything she took the kids outside onto the patio and put sunscreen all over them as well as on herself.

"Here you go." She said handing Nick the sunscreen.

"That's alright, I don't need any." He said.

"Are you nuts, you'll be a lobster." Jackie warned him.

He laughed and then took his wife's advice and put sunscreen all over himself.

He then loaded the car with everything that Jackie had packed.

"Ready to go?" He asked her after he had finally carried everything out into the car.

"Yep, and so are they." She said with a laugh as she nodded towards Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna.

The three kids were so excited they were practically bouncing off the walls.

Nick laughed as he picked up Johnna so he could carry her to the car. Jasmine and Houston followed him. Jackie buckled Karlie into her car seat and then followed everyone else to the car.

After they had all the kids loaded into the car Nick said "Oops, I forgot my wallet, I'll be right back." He then dashed into the house.

He came back just a minute later and then they headed to the water park.

Her parent's met them at the water park.

The park was fairly empty which was surprising especially considering how hot it was outside.

Nick as well as Jackie's dad swam with the kids while Jackie and her mom sat on a shaded picnic table with Karlie.

All the excitement had tuckered the baby out and she now slept peacefully in Jackie's arms.

The kids were having a blast in the pool as well as on the little waterslide. Nick took one child down the slide at a time while the other two kids remained in the pool with their grandpa waiting for their turn on the slide.

Finally everyone got hungry so they ate the sandwiches that Jackie had made.

"Are you guys having fun?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine answered happily.

Houston and Johnna nodded in full agreement.

"That's good."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a turn with the kids in the pool?" Nick asked Jackie once they were finished with lunch.

"Yeah, go ahead Jackie, I'll stay with Karlie." Her mom offered.

"No, it's ok, you guys go." Jackie told him.

"You sure?" Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Nick said as he got back into the pool with his children and his father in law.

Just a few minutes later however they all came back over to Jackie. Nick might not be able to convince Jackie to get in the water but he knew three people who might be able to.

"Twim mama." Jasmine told her as she laid her little hand on Jackie's knee.

Jackie smiled at the little girl.

"Honey, mommy doesn't want to swim but daddy and grandpa will swim with you." She told her.

"Fun." Jasmine told her.

"I know it's fun cutie pie." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Twim mama." Jasmine said again but this time she began to pull on Jackie's arm.

Houston and Johnna soon joined their big sister's plight and started yanking on Jackie's arm for all they were worth.

Nick stood back and grinned.

_Jackie is way too much of a softie, she'll cave in no time._ Nick thought to himself, but to his surprise Jackie wasn't swayed so easily.

"Guys mommy really doesn't want to, and besides that, I don't have a swimming suit." She told them.

"Yes you do, it's in one of the plastic bags." Nick told her with a smile.

She looked at him oddly.

"I didn't really go back into the house to get my wallet." He confessed with a smirk.

She gave him a dirty look before turning her attention back to the kids, who were still pulling on her.

She looked at all three of their hopeful little faces.

"Pees mama." Jasmine said in a little voice.

That did it, how could she possibly say no to that?

"Alright, I'll go change into my swimming suit." She said with a sigh as she got up and handed Karlie over to her mother.

She then went and changed into her swimming suit and then quickly got into the pool with Nick and the kids, while her dad took a break from the pool so he could drink some water and put on more sunscreen.

Just minutes after getting into the pool Jackie was having so much fun with her kids that she wasn't at all self conscious. She realized that she shouldn't be self conscious about what she looked like because it didn't matter what strangers thought of her body. The only opinion she cared about was that of her family's and she knew they loved her no matter what.

The End!


End file.
